


You Are My World

by girlonthestage (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlonthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is done with managment and wants to leave, but right now he needed to find Louis (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My World

Harry was done. He had to go out on another date with another set up. They just couldn’t accept that he was gay. All the headlines screaming his name like he was a one man band too, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to quit, wanted to move away so the media couldn’t get him, but he wanted to take Louis with him. And he knew that if he did that, everyone would know…and he was afraid. Afraid they would get even more hate, more than they usually do.

And he didn’t want to see Louis go through that. Louis acted silly and carefree…but when they were alone he broke down sometimes and it hurt Harry so much. More than anything physical ever had, more than any of the hate he’d gotten. Harry couldn’t bare to see Lou hurt. But then he knew if he kept him and Louis here they’d still hurt. With them having beards forced on them and the constant watch they were under. It was like they were little kids, having a nanny watching over them and if they did one thing wrong they were scolded and taken away from each other. 

That was the worst, when they were told to stay away from each other in public. They would sneak glances and sad smiles but they weren’t allowed to sit together, or talk. It killed them inside and as soon as they were alone, even if it was both saying they needed to use the bathroom, they would instantly connect in anyway possible. Wether it be a kiss, a hug or if there were still others around maybe just a touch on the shoulder or knee. 

But today Harry had had enough. They were told to stay away again and they had an interview tomorrow so it would mean another day not sitting next to each other and not talking or exchanging anything until very late that night. He needed to see Louis now.

It was cold and Harry walked into their flat it was about two am, Harry had been out, just walking with his headphones in and thinking. He had gotten a coffee around eleven and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he saw Louis now. 

When he walked in all the lights were off and it was silent, there was a mug in the sink from when Louis must of had tea. Harry smiled and took off his coat and beanie, setting them on the couch and walking down the hall in his socks. He cracked open the door and saw Louis asleep on his stomach. The sheet covering the lower half of his body, the upper half naked and tanned. Harry took off his pants and socks leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt and then went and laid down next to Louis. He stirred a bit in his sleep but only managed to turn his face toward Harry, both of his arms still splayed out under the pillow. 

Harry smiled, Louis looked so peaceful now, his face youthful and worry free. Then his eyebrows creased in the middle and he moaned a bit, then he said somthing. Harry did quite catch it but then he said it again, “Harry…” 

Harry’s smile went to a slight smirk and he slid closer to Louis, wrapping both arms around his middle and turning on his side. Louis was still asleep but responded immediately, he smiled and nestled into Harry’s shoulder, Louis arms sandwiched between them, hands flat against Harry’s shirt pulling him in. Both of their legs tangled together. Louis body relaxed then he inhaled deeply, taking in Harry sent. His eyelids fluttered lightly, blue crystals looking straight into Harry’s dark green circles as soon as they opened.

“Harry” Louis voice was louder, coming into recognition that Harry was actually holding him and that this wasn’t a dream.”Harry! What are you doing here? Where were you? I was worried and when you weren’t back by mid-” Harry leaned down to Louis face and kissed him hard and fast once. 

“I missed you Louis.” Harry whispered, his voice breaking at the end on Louis name.

“But you saw me this morning Ha-” Harry interrupted him again with a kiss. This one was long and passionate, Harry rolled over on top of Louis, keeping him close. “I missed you too Haz…” 

The two kissed until Harry had to come up for air and then Harry nestled into Louis shoulder, laying his body over the shorter boys like a blanket. He played with Harry’s curls and started tracing circles on his back. “I just want to leave…you know?…just move away from the paps and all this beard nonsense and just leave…” Harry said into Louis skin, his eye lashes brushing against Louis shoulder.

“We should do it, the boys would understand right? I mean they hate it too, especially Zayn and Liam. They all get it…we could just get up and leave right? Then when it’s all died down we could come back?..” Louis was looking up at the ceiling now, and he hugged Harry impossibly closer. Tightening his smaller arms around the larger boy.

“But Louis, if we left and then came back everyone would know…I mean it’s a might suspicious because two of the band members that already have a fandom talking about us being together, leave together? I mean sure there’s a ton that support us! And I love them for seeing through the fake, but then there is a even bigger ton that would hate us…and I can’t deal with more hate Lou, and I don’t want you too either..” Harry said looking up at Louis.

“You’re right Haz…it’d be cool to see the world together if we weren’t under lock and key and not allowed to walk together, holding hands at least…” 

“But Lou, you are my world…” Harry said scooting up next to Louis, wrapping him in his arms. Louis breathe caught in his throat when Harry said that and he looked at the younger boy with so much love, he didn’t think it was possible to feel that much love for someone, ever.

“You’re my world too Haz, I couldn’t go a day without you…” Louis voice went raw with tears a bit and cracked towards the end. Harry held him closer in the dark, both of them holding onto the other like if they let go, they’d never see each other again. And they couldn’t live apart, so not seeing the other would end them.

“You are my world”

\- larry-tomlinson-styles x


End file.
